


The Birth of Him

by TheDaringInferno



Category: Powerpuff Girls
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 18:30:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3660729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDaringInferno/pseuds/TheDaringInferno
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Him reflects on his birth and why he is the way he is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Birth of Him

**Townsville, 1692**

He screamed, his throat growing hoarse as he cried out. Blood poured down the side of his head where a large gash was opened to all the world. He was being dragged along the ground, away from his crying family. Away from his home. He screamed, louder this time, trying to gain the attention of the men dragging him. He was forced onto the wooden stage in the center of town. A hand came up, slapping the man and silencing him.

"You will be silent,  _demon_." He whimpered trying to draw himself away from the dark eyed man but was stopped by the chain wrapped around his wrists. His eyes searched the crowd, looking for a familiar head of black hair. His eyes locked with soft brown ones and hope filled his chest. He lifted himself up slightly to get a better look at the scholar. The man stared at him, sadness filling his eyes before averted his gaze and fixing his simple white coat.

"John! John! Help me!" Cloth covered his mouth and he screamed into the gag, tears streaming down his face. The dark eyed man growled at him and yanked the boy down by his chains. The man turned back to the crowd, frown in place.

"Citizens of Townsville, as your mayor it is my duty to enact the rules of God! This boy, this  _demon_ , has defied the lord! He has committed sin and sodomy!" Heated whispers spread throughout the crowd. A few shouts rang out and the boy flinched, bringing his chained hands to his chest.

"Hang him!" "Burn him!" John's eyes left his and the man slowly backed out of the crowd. His lover had left him. Left him to die. He screamed into his gag, no longer caring of the screams that surrounded him. He was stiff as he was lifted up and tied to the large post in the middle of the stage. He gagged as oils were poured over him, drowning his hair and clothes. Soaking his gag in their pungent smell. The mayor stood before him disgust written into his face as he ripped away the gag. The boy gasped for breath and whimpered.

"Please, please, don't kill me. I'm sorry. I'll repent, I'll pray. The Lord will forgive me, just  _please_  don't kill me." The mayor sneered.

"The Lord will never forgive you  _demon_." The boy noticed the torch held in the man's hand and screamed as he felt his body alight in flames. He screamed and screamed and screamed. The fire licked at his face, caressing him softly in her deadly embrace and burning his skin red. His eyes sought out the sky, crying to the heavens for forgiveness. For mercy. For  _something_. He could feel himself slipping away. Slipping into a dark tunnel. He screamed one last time and then he knew no more.

* * *

**Townville, Present**

Him sighed as he stood before the unmarked grave. There were tree roots wrapped around the skeleton beneath his feet, he had seen the tree grow. Felt the roots wrap around his dead body. His sister had planted the tree, wanting to give him some form of a burial after his body had been discarded by the townspeople. The man sighed and lifted his head as he heard the wind pick up behind him.

"Ah girls, to what do I owe the pleasure?" The girls stiffened. There was no way Him could have heard them. They were silently floating above the ground making no noise. Buttercup scoffed and floated towards the man.

"What are you doing here Him?" The man smiled softly and Buttercup flinched away, floating back to her sisters. Him turned around, facing the girls.

"Is it a crime to visit my own grave?" The girl's eye's widened in shock and they snapped their attention to the space behind Him. Blossom was the first to speak after shaking herself free of the surprise.

"Y-your grave?" Him chuckled and looked away from the girls.

"Yes. I was buried here. Tossed really." Bubbles couldn't help herself. She floated right up to the red skinned man, confusion in her eyes.

"But you aren't dead!" Him smiled at the girl. She reminded him of John. They all did. He sighed. The Utoniums would be the death of him.

"I was. At one point." He looked at his grave one more time before turning back to the girls. "But that is all in the past now. I think I will be taking my leave."

He disappeared in a puff of red smoke, returning back to his home dimension.


End file.
